SasuSaku: Koizora Sky Of Love
by Aerisuke
Summary: Koizora tells the story of two high school students, Mika and Hiroshi, who fall in love and encounter many hardships including rape and miscarriage… now… watch this tragic love story be told… through the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.


SasuSaku: Koizora (Sky Of Love) Chapter 1.

**(Note: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've submitted a story to and deviantART, but I've been really busy (I know, I say that a lot, but it's true), and almost haven't had time to write stories anymore… it's not that I don't care about you guys, I mean, you're my fans and friends, right? ^_^ Well, anyway, to make up for this, I've decided to do a NARUTO version of one of the saddest Japanese dramas you've ever seen (or you'll ever see)… Koizora (Sky Of Love). Here's a brief summary on what the story is about.**

Summary:**  
><strong>Koizora tells the story of two high school students, Mika and Hiroshi, who fall in love and encounter many hardships including rape and miscarriage

Here's my summary:  
>Koizora tells the story of two high school students, Mika and Hiroshi, who fall in love and encounter many hardships including rape and miscarriage… now… watch this tragic love story be told… through the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.<p>

**(Note: Well, the story will be told in Sakura's POV since the story was in Mika's POV. Hope you enjoy it!)**

Sasuke as Hiro  
>Lee as Yu<br>Karin as Saki  
>Itachi as Minako<br>Kin as Aya  
>Naruto as Nozomu<br>Fugaku as Hirozaku  
>Mikoto as Akemi<br>Jiraiya as Katsuji  
>Tsunade as Yasue<br>Ino as Saori  
>Kiba as Sakura's husband<br>Rin as Sakura's daughter

Present:  
>Date: December 24th, 2025.<br>Place: Konoha, Japan.  
>Time: Christmas Eve.<p>

It's nighttime… with snow falling outside. Whenever I look at the nighttime sky… and look at the stars even though it's snowing… I think of you… Sasuke.

As I sit on my bed, looking at the moon as the snow falls down while I'm thinking of him, my 13-year-old daughter Rin knocks on my bedroom door that I share with her father and my husband Kiba Inuzuka, peeks her head with the door partly open, and says:

"Mother, dinner's ready."

I then turn my head to the door, looking at her, and say:

"I'm… not really that hungry."

Rin then opens the door, closes it, comes to sit with me on my bed, and says:

"Mother, what is it? What's wrong?"

I then look at her, and ask:

"Rin… have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

After a moment of silence, Rin finally replies:

"Yes… I'm in love with a boy named Obito… Obito Uchiha… but… I don't know if he likes me back."

"Well, have you ever been in a relationship with him… that it ended so tragically?" I ask.

Rin then shakes her head.

"Well, Obito only sees me as a friend. I… went to a Christmas party with him just a couple of hours ago… and… during the party… Naruto's dad, The Fourth Hokage, Minato… put a mistletoe over my head with Obito's… and… then… Obito ended up kissing me. Of course, I was a little bit shocked, but also embarrassed because everyone was laughing at me… so I ran home crying. I didn't know who I was really mad at… Obito… or Minato?" asks Rin as she lowers her head down and starts to cry.

"Rin…" I say as I grab her chin and lift her head up.

"I've been in love once…" I say.

"You… you have?" sniffles Rin.

"Yes. In fact, let me tell you a story." I say as I look at the moon.

"About?" questions Rin.

"Well, it's about this boy and girl… it's a love story, but tragic." I say, continuing to look at the moon and not Rin.

"What's the love story about, Mother?" asks Rin.

"It's based on a true story… actually… it's based on… me… and a boy I loved..." I answer in reply to Rin's question.

"Who was this boy?" asks Rin.

I then look at Rin, and answer:

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wait, if he and Obito are from the Uchiha Clan, then that must mean…" says Rin as I interrupt her by saying:

"Yes. Sasuke and Obito are cousins."

**(Note: Obito and Sasuke are not really cousins, but pretend they are.)**

"Wow. Mother, tell me more about this Sasuke guy… no… tell me… about your love story." says an eager Rin.

"Okay." I say as I begin to tell my story and look at the moon again while thinking of Sasuke.

"It all started 15 years ago…" I answer Rin as I begin to tell my story… of how I met, fell in love, and lost my boyfriend… Sasuke Uchiha.

_~ 15 Years Ago… ~_

Past:  
>Date: March 26th, 2010.<br>Place: Sakura's House.  
>Time: Spring (2nd Semester of school).<p>

**(Note: Sakura's telling the story to Rin, so I will not put it in quotation marks… unless if Sakura was talking to someone (in her past).)**

It was an early Friday morning, and my alarm clock was ringing at 7:00 A.M. as it was time for me to go to school.

Although I was a little tired and groggy, I almost didn't want to go to school until my little sister Ino came into my room, and ran to my bed, turned off my noisy alarm clock, put her face up close to mine, and said:

"Sakura! It's time to get up for school! We're going to be late!"

"Ino, it's only 7:00. School doesn't start till 8:00." I said, still laying on my pillow the whole time she was here.

"Exactly! We're going to be late if you don't wake up right away, Sakura! Shikamaru-kun's waiting for me!" cried Ino. Her boyfriend Shikamaru would always wait for her outside of our house and the four of us (me, Ino, Shikamaru, and our best friend, Kin) would be on our way to school.

"He can wait!" I moaned.

**"Shannaro! I'm trying to get some sleep, Ino!"**my Inner Sakura shouted.

"No, if you don't wake up right away, he'll be gone, and we'll be late for school!" cried Ino.

"Alright! Fine! I'm up! What more do you want, Ino?" I asked, angrily. Ino could tell that I was not a morning person whenever she came in my room to wake me up by getting ready for school. When Ino wouldn't wake me up for school on a weekday, then I'd be in a better mood.

"For you to get ready for school so we won't be late!" cried Ino.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up! Now let me get dressed, and wait for me downstairs, alright?" I asked.

"Okay." said Ino with a smile as she went downstairs to wait for me by the door. She had already gotten ready for school… now it was my turn to get ready for school.

After taking a shower, putting on my clothes, brushing my hair and teeth, putting on my shoes, Ino and I were on our way to school.

_At school…_

When we were going to class, we walked by Zaku Abumi's classroom.

Zaku was a boy that Kin had a massive crush on… more like an obsession, according to me and Ino… sadly, Zaku had no interest in Kin whatsoever. He had a crush on me instead. In fact, Kin often accused me of me also being in love with Zaku. But I keep saying to Kin that I have no feelings for Zaku… I don't think Kin believes me.

Kin walked outside of the classroom and stood by the door where Zaku was coming outside.

"Hey Zaku-kun!" cried Kin after she ran to him with hearts in her eyes.

"Uh… hi… Kin…" said Zaku as he walked over to me.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan." said Zaku.

"Um… hi…" I said. Usually, my friend Naruto would call me that… not Zaku.

"I want to ask you something." said Zaku.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you." I said kindly.

"No, no, it's not that. I just want to get your phone number." said Zaku.

"What?" I asked, surprised that someone like Zaku would ask me for my phone number.

"Did you not hear what I said? I want your phone number… please." repeated Zaku.

Just then, a male voice said:

"Zaku. Leave her alone."

As I listen to the voice, I then realize who It is… Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most popular guys in school.

After staring at him for a second, I then run to class with Shikamaru, Ino, and Kin following me close behind as Sasuke watches Shikamaru, Ino, and Kin following me to class.

"Sasuke, how much did you hear?" asked Zaku as he walks to Sasuke.

"I only heard the part when you were begging Sakura for her phone number." said Sasuke.

"Wait… how do you know her name?" asked Zaku in shock.

"Sakura and I were students of Konoha Elementary." said Sasuke.

"What, was Sakura one of your "fangirls?" teased Zaku.

"Not really a fangirl… she wasn't like the other girls at Konoha Elementary. I know Hinata's not like that either." said Sasuke, referring to a girl named Hinata who had a crush on Naruto.

"Yeah, but aren't she and Naruto dating?" asked Zaku.

"Are you kidding? As if they'd ever. All Hinata ever does is pass out whenever Naruto's around and sees her." said Sasuke.

"Oh. They should go out, should they?" asked Zaku.

"Maybe." said Sasuke as he and Zaku went inside the classroom and back into class.

_Later that day…_

I was sitting in the cafeteria and hanging out with Ino, Shikamaru, and Kin while having lunch together.

Unfortunately, Kin was moping because of what happened with me and Zaku earlier that day.

"Kin, are you still upset about what happened earlier?" I asked.

"Heck yes I am! Why is it that you always get the attention when it comes to Zaku?" asked Kin with tears in her eyes.

_"Kin…"_thought Ino sadly.

"Kin, that's not true. Look. I already said before that I have no interest in him whatsoever. I don't want to you to give up hope that someday… you and Zaku might be a couple." I said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you, Sakura. You're a good friend. I don't know what I'd ever do without you." said Kin as she hugged me.

_After school…_

After school was over, Shikamaru and Kin dropped Ino and me at our house.

"See you tomorrow!" cried Kin.

"Bye!" Ino and I said in unison as Shikamaru and Kin walked home and Ino and I went inside our house.

"We're home!" cried Ino. Our mother, Tsunade was making dinner while Jiraiya was sitting at the table reading the newspaper while drinking his green tea. Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage of Konoha while Jiraiya was working as a novelist writing his famous book series "Icha Icha" or "Make-Out Series" in English.

"Ah, how was school, girls?" asked Mother.

"Pretty good, Mom." said Ino.

"Yeah… it was pretty good." I replied trying not to think about my incident with Sasuke.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" asked Father.

"What? No! Nothing!" I said, anime-sweatdropping a little.

"Anyway, Ino and I are going upstairs. We'll eat later! Bye!" I cried, grabbing Ino's hand as we ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

Ino and I sat on my bed, talking about our day.

"Sakura, I can't believe that you bumped into Sasuke Uchiha, one of the cutest and most popular guys in school! Isn't that a coincidence?" asked Ino, excitedly.

"Yeah, but… I'm not a really a fangirl of his." I said.

"Why not? I think you should totally go out with him, girl!" cried Ino.

"I… I don't know, Ino… for some reason, I'm afraid of him." I said, turning away from Ino.

"How could you be afraid of him? He's just a boy. He doesn't bite, you know." said Ino.

"Yes, but… Sasuke's… really… serious, and he doesn't talk much, and he hardly smiles. He is kind of… rude, a little." I said, turning my face towards Ino's.

"What? Just because he has a bad attitude doesn't mean that you can't talk to him." said Ino.

"Ino, I've known Sasuke since we were 7. How is that going to make me to try to talk to him if we barely talked, not even once?" I asked.

"Well, maybe you should try talking to him tomorrow, Sakura. I'm sure that he'll warm up to you somehow. Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. Since this Sunday is your birthday, Sakura, I thought I might want to take a picture of the two of us using my iPhone." said Ino as she took out her iPhone.

**(Note: Please pretend that in Konoha, it's like a modern-type city with modern technology like computers, phones, etc.)**

As I put my face cheek-to-cheek with Ino's, Ino held up her iPhone with her right hand, put her left hand around my back while touching my left shoulder as my right hand was touching her back, and said:

"Okay. Ready? Smile!"

The camera flashed as Ino took a picture of us smiling because of my birthday arriving in two days.

_~ End Of Chapter 1. ~_

**Next Time On SasuSaku: Koizora (Sky Of Love):**

Chapter 2 Preview:

I followed the sound to where my iPhone was, and there I saw it in the library in between one of the shelves of books.

I then picked it up, and answered it.

"Okay, Ino. I have it. You can hang up now." I said.

"Ah, so you do have it." said a drunken male voice that sounded like Zaku.

"Zaku?" I asked in shock as I remembered Zaku from last Friday.

"Hey baby, do you want to (hic) come to my house tonight to sleep with me? (hic)" asked Zaku. I could tell he was drunk… maybe he and Sasuke were drinking sake.

I then heard another voice say:

"Zaku, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" cried Zaku.

The male voice then punched Zaku as he gave the other man the phone.

"Sorry about that. He's drunk." said the male voice.

"May I ask who's calling?" I asked.

"Sakura, you don't remember me from last Friday?" asked the male voice.

My eyes widened in shock as I recognized whose voice I was hearing and of whom I was speaking to on my iPhone.

"Sasuke… kun…" I said, in a whisper.

**Next Time On SasuSaku: Koizora (Sky Of Love):  
>Chapter 2.<strong>

**See you next time! ^_^**


End file.
